


I'll Be Right Here

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony sits by Steve's side as he goes through a rut.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020





	I'll Be Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Marvellous Aces** prompt [“Omega verse... But aspec” [B2]](https://marvellousaces.tumblr.com/post/636333268530233344/marvellous-aces-holiday-bingo-marvellous-aces)

"You're alright, sweetheart," Tony says, carding his fingers through Steve's hair. "It's okay."

His heart breaks in his chest at the pained whine that falls from Steve's lips.

"Not much longer now." He promises. It wasn't true, Steve still had days left in his rut, but his mind was too far gone at this point to notice.

Tony drapes himself across Steve's back, pressing him into the mattress and shielding him from the world. He purrs, hoping that will help ease some of the tension from his mate.

He wishes he knew how to help him better.

Someone knocks softly at the door. Tony starts growling before he can stop himself. The Alpha in him wanting to both protect his mate and keep him to himself.

Tony takes a moment to compose himself. "Yes?" he yells out.

"Food!" Clint calls through the door.

Steve tenses underneath him, uncomfortable.

"Just leave it by the door. I'll come get it in a moment," Tony says.

"Sure,"

Tony listens as Clint's footsteps retreat down the hall before moving to get up.

A strong hand gripping his wrist stops him.

"Don't go." Steve pleads.

"Alright, darling," he whispers, rubbing Steve's back comfortingly. "I'll stay."


End file.
